


No-one's Guitar Is That Low

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fanservice, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a slut. He really is. He has absolutely no excuse for moaning in front of a crowd of teenage girls. So you confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No-one's Guitar Is That Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Het4Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Het4Teacher/gifts).



"...I want what I want..." Frank continued to sing after moaning like a whore on stage.

 _'What a fucking asshole.'_ You thought to yourself.Maybe you had imagined it, but you're certain he was staring at you, a smirk hidden across his ecstasy-ridden face.

_'Motherfucker.'_

You met his eyes and saw him smile, licking his lips before snarling into the mic.

"I am the seventh son... And I have my father's eyes." He drawled, screaming the rest of his words.

"I am the setting sun!"

The song came to an end and you were absolutely mesmerised as Frank walked off of the stage, waving the audience goodbye.

Something told you that you should stick around for longer. Something told you that he wanted to talk to you.

Even though he'd never met you.

 _'Fuck it,'_ You thought, _'Might as well hang around.'_

You headed to the bar and ordered a J2O. You reckon you should stay sober if there's even the slightest chance of meeting Frank.

* * *

"Hey, can I get a beer? Thanks." A voice came from beside you.

You turned to see Frank, sitting in the stool next to you, a smirk on his face as he took the beer from the bartender and faced you.

"Hello." He waved, sticking his tongue out to the side playfully.

You laughed and replied,

"Hey, I'm (Y/N). That show was awesome."

"Thanks!" Frank grinned and downed half of his beer, his head tipped back.

You couldn't help but stare in awe at his throat, watching how he gulped the drink down. His tattoos looked so impressive under the dim light of the bar.

"You not drinkin'?" He asked.

"Nah, I'd rather stay sober tonight." You smiled, and sipped your J2O.

"Yeah, I think I might just stick to one beer." Frank agreed, turning back to the bartender, "Two orange J2Os, please."

"No, you don't have to buy me a drink!" You gushed, a hand on his arm.

Frank simply looked at you and smiled, slipping his arm from your hold and taking your hand in his own.

"I want to." He insisted.

After looking at him, pretending to be stubborn, you sighed happily.

"Fine." You replied and he just squeezed your hand before letting go.

"Good girl." He purred in a low, scratchy voice.

Your eyes widened as you squirmed in your seat. If you had a penny for every time you'd thought about him saying that.

His hand rested on your thigh, the tattooed digits rubbing your leg slightly. Your breathing got a little heavier, which he seemed to notice.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely, pulling his hand away, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

You shook your head quickly.

"Of course not!" You exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand and pulling it back to your leg, letting it rest higher up this time.

Frank looked at you with one eyebrow raised, biting his lip.

"I've got a hotel room booked nearby, you, uh... You wanna come?" He asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.

You didn't reply with any words, you simply nodded and smiled, holding your hand out for him to take.

* * *

You were barely in the door before Frank was up in your space, his lips against yours as he fumbled behind himself, pulling his jacket off.

"So..." He mumbled as he tossed his jacket away, his mouth instantly against yours again, "How old are you?"

You broke away to pull your shirt off as he did the same.

"Nineteen." You replied and Frank chuckled.

"Seriously?" He said and you nodded.

He shrugged and slid his Converse off as you unzipped your boots.

"I'm cool with that. You're mature enough for me." Frank spoke and unbuttoned his jeans as you pulled yours down and off, keeping your underwear on for now.

"Uh, thanks?" You laughed and he just smiled before kicking his jeans off and pushing you onto the bed.

He held himself up on his hands and knees, ducking his head down to kiss you, his lips trailing down your neck. He began nipping at your throat and you giggled, holding onto his shoulders.

Frank's fingers made their way up your torso, onto your chest and into your bra.

"Jesus..." You breathed, feeling him put his knee in between your legs and pressing his thigh against you, "You're such a fucking slut."

Frank laughed into your neck, pulling back to look at you.

"I'm the slut? That's rich." He sneered and removed his thigh from in between your legs, immediately rubbing his fingertips against your underwear.

"How am I the slut?" You managed to spit out, your breathing heavy, "You stand on stage and moan into the mic in front of hundreds of teenage girls and you _know_  how horny we get. Don't act like you don't fucking know what you're doing..."

Frank simply stepped off of the bed, still in his boxers, and looked at you with a stern gaze.

"Come here." He ordered, "On your knees."

You immediately complied, not hesitating to obey him.

"I'm sorry you have such a fucking _problem_ ," Frank growled, pulling you by the hair so that your cheek was against his clothed erection, "With my performance onstage."

Unable to form a reply, you simply rubbed your face against his hard-on, hearing him rasp above you. He loosened his grip in your hair and let you move your head back as you looked up at him with pleading eyes, your hand coming up to hold his dick through his boxers.

He was so big. And he was so much thicker than you had ever imagined.

All you could smell was sweat as you brought your other hand up to scratch down Frank's torso.

"You little bitch." He spat, his grip in your hair tightening again as he dragged you off of the floor and shoved you back onto the bed, his stomach and hips bleeding lightly.

He pulled his boxers off before kneeling on the bed, in between your legs.

"Gonna fuck you 'til you admit how much of a whore you are." Frank snarled and pulled your underwear off before forcing your legs open.

"Yeah..." You muttered, so turned on you couldn't fucking think straight.

"'M not gonna go easy on you, y'know..." He informed and you simply nodded, giving him consent to be as rough as he liked.

"Just do it, you fucking faggot." You provoked, smiling darkly at his threatening expression.

Without hesitation, Frank grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer to him, lining himself up with your hole. He was quick to push into you, licking his thumb and rubbing it over your sensitive clit.

"Wish I was a faggot... Wouldn't be having to put up with how fucking _tight_ you are, fuck." He moaned and you looked up at him, watching his ego begin to crumble.

"Is this how you treat all your fans? Fuck them like the slut you are?" You grunted as Frank began to thrust his hips into you.

He gripped onto your hips and fucked into you relentlessly, panting out a response.

"Nah, just you." He replied, the sincerity showing in his words despite his smirk.

For a moment, your expression softened before he hit into your g-spot, which caused you to claw at his hands, wrapping your legs around his waist and moaning.

"Oh god, sir... So good to me." You spoke, exasperated as you felt Frank's thrusts become more erratic while he grunted above you.

"'Sir'? You want me to be your fuckin' teacher?" He panted.

"I want you to be my fucking _daddy_ so shut the fuck up!" You exclaimed, arching your back as Frank continued to pound into your g-spot.

"You're such a good girl. Beautiful, little slut, aren't you?" Frank praised, his fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs.

"Yes! Fuck, I'm a slut! Just fuck me harder, I'm so close!" You pleaded shamelessly and Frank obliged, slamming his hips hard into you.

"Little fucking bitch, thinking you can talk to me like that. Calling me a faggot!" Frank hissed and you were soon shuddering, coming around him and crying out his name.

He came not long after, pulling out and jizzing on your stomach. You didn't protest, you only gathered some on your finger and sucked it off as he lay next to you.

"Why'd you bring me here?" You asked, hugging into Frank's chest after you both got under the covers, "I'm nothing but a fangirl."

"You're not just a fangirl. You're wonderful. And this isn't the last time we do this." Frank smiled and ran his fingers through your tousled hair.

"I'm glad." You mumbled into his chest, humming appreciatively.

"Good girl." Frank smirked and you fell asleep in his arms.

It's no surprise that you dreamt about him that night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! If you like, I might post more of these in the future.


End file.
